


The Missing Piece: Pt I: Prologue/Turbolift

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Series: The Missing Piece [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in a migraine fog and had this naughty, wicked idea for an AU Voyager/SVU cross-over smutfic in which Olivia ends up on Voyager because reasons and Janeway is immediately smitten and takes Liv in the turbolift. And on her ready room desk. And the bridge. And the holodeck. And the bed.<br/>I don't believe that either woman would just accept Olivia being there like that. It was too steamy to not write it. Shifts from 3rd person (Janeway's POV) to 1st person (still Janeway's POV) after the prologue.</p><p>Many thanks to a Tumblr user who encouraged me to write it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece: Pt I: Prologue/Turbolift

**PROLOGUE**  
  
"Any plans tonight, Captain?" Chakotay asked, a grin on his lips.  
  
"Actually, Commander, I do," Janeway replied, leaning over in her command chair.  
  
The smile faded slightly from his face.  
  
"I have a date," she continued, a mischievous light in her eyes, "with Dostoevsky."  
  
Chakotay seemed relieved, the dimples reclaiming his cheeks.  
  
The ship shuddered slightly and a brunette wavered into view in front of them, mid-sentence.  
  
"-- to get the paperwor--" She stopped, her hand going to the holster on her hip.  
  
"Security to the bridge, intruder alert."  
  
The lights dimmed and Kathryn stood, her heart fluttering. This woman was breathtaking. Statuesque, a strong form, her brown eyes filled with fire and a passion for life. The red lighting brought out the russet shade in her hair.  
  
"Who are you?" the brunette demanded, glancing around the bridge.  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. We're explorers."  
  
"Captain," Tom called.  
  
Kathryn glanced at him.  
  
"She's wearing 21st Century clothing. That's a Glock 19 in her holster, the kind of gun that fires bullets."  
  
An aroused shiver ran up Kathryn's spine.  
  
Nothing like a woman with a gun, she thought.  
  
"Where am I?" the woman asked, and Janeway could tell this was a woman used to being in charge.  
  
"You're on a starship," Kathryn soothed, her hands palm out in front of her, "the starship Voyager, in the 24th century."  
  
"Twenty..." The brunette's hand stilled, then stiffened. "You kidnapped me."  
  
"No," Kathryn countered firmly. "No, I assure you, we didn't kidnap you." She was looking forward to debates in her quarters, preferably in the nude.  
  
The brunette looked around again, saw the security team swoop in with their compression rifles. She shifted then, bringing her hands to rest by her head. She locked eyes with Kathryn, those brown eyes burning.  
  
"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit."

* * *

  
**THE TURBOLIFT**  
  
I couldn't have lasted any longer. I'm surprised I held out as long as I did. We stepped into the turbolift and my baser instincts took over.  
  
"Computer, halt turbolift."  
  
She stared at me, her chest heaving, and I knew in that moment she felt the same, that her desire was on the verge of consuming her in a ball of flame. If she held out any longer, all that would remain would be smoldering ash and smoke.  
  
She crossed the small space with a single step and took my lips with her own, her hands in my hair unfastening the clip that held it in place. She fanned it out around my shoulders as we kissed and when she drew away, I knew my cheeks were as flushed as hers. She stepped back, but I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer again for another toe-curling heart-stopping kiss. She reached behind me with her free hand and pulled me flush against her. I was falling away from Voyager, into the depths of her and I didn't care. She stepped away again, far enough to make her point, and shed her jacket.  
  
Oh, my God. My heart was in my throat, all thought wrapped up in one single mantra: this is what I've been missing!  
  
Not since my Academy days had I felt this for a woman. Finally I knew why Justin, Mark, all the men in my life had felt off.  
  
Her shirt fell to the floor of the 'lift, her sunkissed skin bare, an erotic contrast to the utilitarian bulkheads. She stepped closer again, her hands at my waist, sliding over my hips repeatedly. Her fingers snuck under the waistband at my belly then retreated.  
  
"Detective..." It escaped me, managed to get away from me before I could catch it.  
  
"Olivia," she corrected.  
  
Even her name was erotic, tickled my lips and tongue. The groan that fell from me seemed to spur her on. Her movements became more urgent. She growled in frustration. I put my hands over hers.  
"Let me," I murmured, kissed her neck. I made short work of the jacket and longsleeved shirt, threw them to the floor where they ensnared her jacket and shirt in a sensual dance. Muscles rippled in her flat stomach, her pupils dilated. I unfastened my pants and let them slide down over my thighs, past my knees. Then she grabbed me, captured my mouth in a bone-melting invasion, spun me around and pressed me against the bulkhead, my pants around my ankles. Her lips tickled my ear, the heat in her core radiating against my backside. With a tug, the Starfleet issue panties landed at my feet, my boots forced me to lean my weight on palms against the bulkhead.  
  
"I'm going to make you moan my name."  
  
I don't doubt that for a second.  
  
Her hand came down against my bare behind with a crack. I let out a squeak followed closely by a mew.  
  
Her lithe fingers danced over my thighs, a trail of fire behind them, until she reached my dripping center. She slipped two slender digits inside me, nipped my back through the grey tank.  
  
"How long have you been ready for me?" she asked, her voice husky, her fingers slowly leaving me.  
  
"Ever since you appeared on the bridge. Hell, I thought of kneeling you in front of me and letting you eat to your heart's content."  
  
She moaned, her breath rippling my tank. Those magical digits thrust up into me once more, withdrew just as quickly only to be buried again.  
  
"Kathryn, I'm going to make you scream. The whole ship will hear you, their perfectly poised captain, as you lose yourself to me."  
  
Those fingers were joined by a third, my breath coming in gasps. My hair tickled my shoulders with every pant, my scent now mingled with hers. I turned my head, tried to look at her and the sight out of the corner of my eye made me shudder with pleasure, sending a wave of moisture over her hand. She had her own pants undone, her free hand slick with her own moisture, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Olivia..." She was right, and I knew she would be. It was such a delicious name. "Oh, Olivia."  
  
I was moaning with each thrust, and then she stopped, her fingers stilled within me. I wriggled my hips, trying to urge her on, but she wasn't having it.  
  
"Not until you touch yourself, Captain." She winked at me.  
  
I'd certainly indulged in my quarters, on nights when I couldn't sleep, but never in front of a lover before, and certainly not in front of someone I'd known only for a few hours. I was speechless.  
  
"Let me see you, Kathryn... I want to see you throw your head back in pleasure," she whispered.  
  
I was hesitant. I reached down, not certain that I was going to enjoy it, but if it brought her closer to the edge, then I'd do this all day long.  
  
With the first brush of my fingertip against my swollen bud, I was keening.  
  
"Yes, Kathryn. Oh, Captain my Captain."  
  
Those magical fingers started up again and I was lost to the world. All I knew in the multiverse were those three fingers and my own. I let my head fall back and I could hear her moans harmonize with mine. I was on the edge, and then she stopped again. I righted my head and met her burning gaze, her hand still strumming its own heady song for her. I understood now. I continued stroking myself, and the most beautiful sound I have ever heard fell from her lips.  
  
"Ka-thry-n!"  
  
She bucked her hips, her lashes fluttering, sweat rolling between her breasts. The sight of her in such abandon was all I needed. I was white hot and soaring, shattered, exploding in all directions. My knees gave, I stumbled, landed on the floor beside her, our clothing offering little padding beneath me.  
  
My breathing slowed. Feathers brushed my hair away from my face, kissed me tenderly. I opened my eyes slowly, and her smile coaxed me from that place between sleep and reality.  
  
"You were right," I rasped.  
  
"About?"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"I imagine the entire ship heard me."  
  
Her smile grew.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
I drew back slightly in surprise.  
  
"No?"  
  
Olivia shook her head, reddening.  
  
"But I know they heard me."


End file.
